Au bon moment
by A cool summer dream
Summary: 1 An sur Fanfiction ! "Il y a des choses qui sont faites pour arriver, des gens qu'on sait reconnaître même si on ne les a jamais vus... On appelle ça le destin, c'est ça ? La vie c'est une question de saisir sa chance, et d'arrêter de vivre dans des rêves."


Heeey ! On y est ça fait un an que je suis ici. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait en un an ? Dix histoires dont 4 fics chapitrées, une ayant dépassé 5000 vues et deux 1000 vues. Bilan satisfaisant par rapport à ce que je croyais il y a très exactement un an ^^ Je tiens donc à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes histoires et plus particulièrement celles qui ont laissé une review, merci énormément :)

Je vais essayer de ne pas me perdre en blabla inutiles donc ^^

Cette histoire est pour moi et pour vous, cherchant aussi à évaluer mon évolution depuis Oubli et Pardon. Bonne lecture à tous ! **Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Warner Bros.**

**Au bon moment**

* * * "Des lumières vives, des robes de toutes les couleurs, de la musique, à manger à volonté... Cette fête était un bal de ceux dont on entendait parler pendant des mois et des mois, avant et même après. Certes, il était organisé par un des sorciers les plus nobles et riches au monde mais ça restait d'un ennui mortel. J'étais un homme qui aimait être en mouvement, pas du genre à discuter lois et société avec des riches qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que leur bout de leur nez. Non, en ce moment j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs.

Maudits soient Aaron et ses idées stupides... Il avait fallu que cet abruti de mon meilleur ami me prenne au sérieux quand je me plaignais de la platitude de ma vie sociale. J'étais bien comme ça, qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait croire que je pensais vraiment ce que je disais ? Il m'avait traîné au bal de -attention- Lord Carl Hurlwood, le sorcier Sang-Pur plus prétentieux de toute l'Europe, qui roulait sur l'or et s'entourait d'hypocrites nés. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ?

Je soupirai et cherchai mon ami du regard. Il discutait avec une femme, vêtue d'une robe si volumineuse et longue qu'elle devait être aussi chère qu'importable. Avec sa coiffure défiant les lois de gravité, elle était d'un ridicule démesuré. Et ce crétin fini d'Aaron avait choisi ce clown, entre toutes les femmes dans la pièce, pour améliorer sa vie relationnelle. C'était _très_ compréhensible...

Il remarqua que je l'observais et leva son verre en guise de salut. Apparemment il voulait dire "_Oui je suis en très bonne compagnie mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié même si tu as l'air d'un imbécile planté comme ça_". Charmant de sa part...

En toute logique, je devrais faire exactement comme lui. Mais je n'en avais pas envie : ma vie allait très bien. J'avais une famille qui ne me posait aucun problème, j'étais financièrement autonome, je poursuivais mes études sérieusement... Oui bon, j'étais absolument seul au monde. Aaron était d'une compagnie aussi intéressante qu'un pot de chambre.

Je soupirai une énième fois et posai le verre d'eau que j'avais à la main. J'étais d'un ennui... Je buvais de l'eau à une fête. J'avais bien relevé la tête du serveur quand j'avais refusé tous les alcools qu'il proposait. Je savais l'effet que ça me faisait, il ne valait mieux pas en faire profiter toute la clique des "nobles". La moitié des invités n'était qu'une avalanche de profiteurs qui ne cherchaient qu'à se faire voir. L'autre moitié était aussi profonde qu'une feuille de parchemin.

Non mais quel ennui... Jamais je n'avais connu pire. Et cet idiot d'Aaron qui me narguait de loin. Il avait l'air bien malin avec son pot de peinture à pattes. Vraiment, je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas après tout ce temps. Et bien je m'étais grandement trompé.

- Monsieur Flint... dit une voix traînante et mielleuse

Je tournai la tête et me retins de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant que Lord Hurlwood se tenait à côté de moi :

- Bonjour Monsieur, dis-je en me forçant à être le plus poli possible

- J'espère que vous vous amusez bien. Désirez-vous quelque chose de plus ?

Et en plus ce type ne pouvait pas parler comme tout le monde...

- Non merci, déclinai-je. Je vais très bien.

- Vous n'allez pas engager une conversation avec mes nombreux hôtes ?

- Euh... Ça ira merci.

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous ennuyiez.

_Trop tard._

- Oh mais non, tout va bien, Monsieur. Je... Je voulais juste m'écarter un moment, j'y... Euh j'y irai plus tard.

- Je vois que votre ami s'est bien intégré.

_Oh Merlin Aaron..._

- Euh oui, oui...

Qu'est-ce que je haïssais les fêtes chez les riches... Mes parents avaient dû participer à de nombreux bals du genre quand j'étais petit, et m'y avaient traîné de force. Ils étaient aussi enthousiastes que moi en ce moment. J'étais sur le point de sauter du balcon de la salle de réception -c'était dire si j'étais désespéré.

Aaron -avec son pot de peinture pendu au bras- s'avança vers moi. Je pus détailler sa "partenaire" plus précisément. Elle était couverte d'une couche si épaisse de maquillage qu'on aurait dit un masque. Elle n'arrivait pas à avancer sans s'emmêler dans la dentelle de sa robe ou sans se tordre une cheville. Quand on ne sait pas marcher, on ne porte pas de chaussures à talons...

- Tu t'amuses ? me lança mon ami d'un ton moqueur

- Oui très, les statues sont d'une compagnie _absolument_ passionnante.

Il ricana :

- Mieux que moi ?

- Pire, en fait.

- Et bien, tu devrais faire quand même un effort. D'ailleurs, je te présente Camila.

Désormais appelée Pot de Peinture.

- Ravi, lâchai-je sans même la regarder

- On va aller danser. Tu veux venir ?

- Bien sûr, pour danser avec mon ami invisible Jack. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

- Tu me désespères.

- C'est réciproque.

Il grogna et s'éloigna avec Pot de Peinture. Je soupirai et m'adossai au mur. Il était temps de me lancer dans mon occupation préférée : l'observation. Je détaillai chaque invité, chaque femme, chaque enfant. Je faisais ça et généralement arrivais toujours à deviner ce qui se passait dans leur tête. Les personnes qui participaient aux bals étaient si prévisibles... Enfin, pas moi bien sûr.

Sur un angle de la piste de danse, un groupe de femmes attira mon attention. Elles étaient étonnamment jeunes, mon âge environ. Il y en avait quatre et elles avaient l'air complètement différentes des autres invitées. Elles riaient entre elles, mais pas pour se moquer d'autres personnes. Elles s'amusaient juste comme des filles normales qu'on pouvait trouver dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard. Par ailleurs, trois d'entres elles avaient leurs cheveux détachés -inadmissible pour tous ces nobles snobs et poussiéreux. Deux étaient rousses, une autre brune et la dernière était blonde. Leurs robes étaient différentes mais de la même couleur : blanches. Ni volumineuses ni traînant à des kilomètres derrière elles, elle bougeaient sans entraves.

Les voir m'arracha un maigre sourire. Comme quoi, même dans le monde le plus cadré, le plus ennuyeux, antique, dépassé, exaspérant, il restait une note dissonante.

- Monsieur désire quelque chose ? me demanda un serveur

- Euh oui, un autre verre d'eau s'il vous plaît.

Il me servit en me regardant de travers. Travailler chez Lord Hurlwood l'avait fait devenir presque aussi snob que lui. Magnifique ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? C'était la dernière fois qu'on me reprenait à suivre ce poulpe privé de cerveau d'Aaron. La dernière fois.

Je bus d'une traite mon verre d'eau et grognai. J'allais encore rester là deux heures. Je n'en voyais pas le bout... Je levai le regard vers les quatre filles. Elles se dirigeaient vers le buffet près duquel j'étais adossé. Elles étaient transpirantes et riaient sans s'arrêter, récoltant tous les regards noirs des puristes extrêmes. La blonde resta un peu en retrait alors que ses amies se servaient et prenaient à boire. Je ne remarquai pas que je la fixais.

Je détaillai son visage avec attention. Elle n'était pas très grande, ni même très maigre. Sa peau n'était pas non plus très pâle. Elle avait les joues rouge vif, quelques mèches folles de ses cheveux étaient soit plaquées contre son visage par la transpiration soit partaient dans tous les sens au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, limpide et vif. Et la seule raison qui expliquait que je les voyais si clairement c'était qu'elle me regardait aussi.

Elle avait remarqué que je la fixais et me lançait un regard interrogateur. Je lui fis une moue désolée, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose. Elle esquissa un sourire amusé en retour. Elle jeta un bref regard à ses amies qui mangeaient en discutant. Elle fit quelques pas discrets dans ma direction et quand elle vit que les trois autres ne l'avaient pas remarquée, elle vint vers moi.

- Bonsoir... dit-elle avec un sourire timide. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Je me redressai et souris en secouant la tête :

- Non... Je m'excuse si je vous fixais ainsi Mademoiselle, mais vous détonniez tellement que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Depuis quand est-ce que je parlais comme ça, moi ?

- Est-ce un compliment ou non ? rit la jolie inconnue

- C'est une bonne chose si on considère l'ennui profond qui domine ici, plaisantai-je en parlant comme une personne normale

Je vis à la transformation de son sourire qu'elle avait compris que je n'étais pas un de ces types aux pratiques poussiéreuses et à l'esprit cadré et immuable :

- C'est clair... Ils se tiennent tous comme si un joueur de Quidditch leur avait enfoncé son balai dans le... Ehm. Postérieur, disons.

Je ris :

- Je parie que ce n'est pas le mot que vous utilisez normalement.

- Non, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme vous vient faire à cette réunion de snobissimes coincés ?

- Eh bien... J'ai été invitée par une connaissance... Mais il n'est pas là. Je ne l'ai pas vu encore.

- Il fait partie de ces... gens ?

- Malheureusement... C'est le type le plus bizarre de mon école.

Elle rit avant de me demander :

- Et vous ? Si vous vous ennuyez c'est que vous n'êtes pas ici pour le plaisir.

- J'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter de venir avec un ami qui voulait relever le niveau de notre vie sociale. D'ailleurs il est sur la piste de danse, là-bas. C'est celui qui danse avec la femme qui fait deux têtes de plus que lui avec ses talons.

Elle se retourna :

- Celle qui a une coiffure qui fait dix fois la taille de sa tête ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Il a des goûts... particuliers.

- Horribles, oui !

Elle éclata de rire en reportant son attention sur moi :

- Et vous ne dansez pas, vous ? Aucune femme ne vous intéresse ? Histoire de relever le niveau.

- Si vous dansez, et bien moi aussi.

Est-ce que je venais juste de dire ça ? Qu'est-ce que le serveur avait mis dans mon eau ?

- Est-ce votre façon de m'inviter à danser ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Elle sourit. Je lui tendis ma main et elle y mit la sienne. Elle se retourna vers ses amies qui n'avaient pas quitté leur place initiale :

- Je vous laisse un moment, d'accord ?

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse et m'entraîna vers la piste de danse. La dernière fois que j'avais valsé avec quelqu'un remontait à... Longtemps. Quatre ans au moins -et c'était avec ma mère. Je mis une main sur la taille de la jeune femme et elle posa la sienne sur mon épaule. Nous rattrapâmes la musique, sans vraiment prendre gare à nos pas. Je la fis tourner, n'en ayant rien à faire du style de musique en réalité, et elle éclata de rire.

- Vous n'êtes effectivement pas du même genre que les autres hommes ici, admit-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Surtout parce que je n'ai pas d'ascendants nobles. Donc mon éducation a été épargnée par ces convenances inutiles. Croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Les gens me prennent souvent pour un type comme Hurlwood parce que je viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur.

- Pas moi, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ma mère était Née-Moldue.

- Vraiment ? Vous connaissez donc beaucoup plus de choses que tout le monde dans cette pièce.

- Peut être bien, oui. Vous êtes allé à l'école de Poudlard ?

- Oui bien sûr. Et vous ?

- Moi aussi, rit-elle. On s'est peut être déjà croisés alors. Vous avez quel âge ?

- Vingt-cinq ans.

- Moi vingt donc oui, on y a été en même temps quelques années.

- Je devrais me souvenir d'une fille comme vous, pourtant.

- Oh j'en doute, dit-elle en riant encore une fois. Je suis quelqu'un d'affreusement discret et même... invisible en réalité. Si vous ne faisiez pas attention aux plus jeunes que vous...

- Et bien maintenant c'est tout le contraire, profitons-en donc.

- Vous êtes bien charmeur, je dois dire. Je n'aime pas les hommes comme ça normalement.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Personne ne veut se faire enguirlander par des beaux parleurs. Après il y a ceux qui tombent dans le panneau malgré tout.

- Comment est-ce que je peux savoir si vous n'êtes pas un de ces "beaux parleurs" ?

- Eh bien... Je pense que vous le savez déjà. Vous avez juste peur de vous tromper.

Elle cilla rapidement plusieurs fois :

- Soit vous êtes Legilimens, soit vous connaissez trop bien les femmes.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'aime juste comprendre les gens.

- Je commence à avoir vraiment trop chaud. Ça ne vous dérangerait pas si nous allions sur le balcon ?

- Allons-y.

Nous arrêtâmes de danser et nous sortîmes de la piste, traversant la pièce jusqu'au balcon. Seuls dans la nuit, nous pûmes enfin respirer un peu d'air frais. Ça faisait un bien fou de s'éloigner de tous ces invités conservateurs et vaniteux. La jeune fille s'assit sur le rebord du balcon, remontant le bas de sa robe et soupira :

- C'est beau la nuit... N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je me demande qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de ceux qui ont inventé les constellations. Ils ne savent pas différencier une casserole et un ours, c'est dingue !

- Je me souviens qu'un jour ma mère m'a dit que là haut, au milieu de toutes ces étoiles, il y en avait une qui attendait juste de me voir rencontrer la bonne personne, pour être aussi enfin réunie avec sa jumelle. C'est un peu bizarre mais ça me fascinait quand j'étais enfant.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

- Mmm...

Elle désigna un point dans le ciel :

- Tu vois l'étoile qui fait le bec du cygne ?

- Je ne connais pas les constellations...

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi et m'orienta mieux :

- Là, vers le sud, en partant de l'étoile polaire. Tu arrives à cette constellation qui ressemble à un oiseau dessiné par un enfant, tu vois ?

- Oui, je la vois.

- L'étoile qui forme le bec. Et bien quand mon père me l'a montrée, j'avais trois ans, je lui ai dit "_c'est ma bonne étoile_". C'est drôle, hein ? On pense tous les deux qu'on veille sur nous depuis là-haut.

Elle rit l'espace de quelques secondes avant de sourire avec mélancolie. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle de bal.

- C'est ton ami que tu attends ? demandai-je

- Ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est un pot de colle ambulant. On a accepté son invitation juste parce qu'on pensait qu'on allait pouvoir danser ici. On peut mais... enfin bref, on pourrait aussi être des limaces géantes, on ne verrait pas la différence.

Je ris. Ses yeux bleus brillaient aussi fort que les étoiles qu'elle contemplait. Elle souriait au ciel, absorbée par ce qu'elle y voyait. Je me rendis compte alors que je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je ne savais pas si je devais le lui demander. Après tout, nous étions deux inconnus qui se rencontraient dans l'endroit le plus inattendu. Ne pas savoir qui elle était ajoutait quelque chose de spécial à cette rencontre. C'était comme une sorte de rêve, ou un conte de fée où le prince et la princesse dansent ensemble à un bal et disparaissent ensuite de la vie de l'autre. C'était ce qui allait se passer. Mais allais-je remuer le ciel et la terre pour la retrouver comme dans les contes ?

- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant à nouveau

- À une histoire qu'un type m'a raconté à Poudlard. Un conte de son pays. Je ne me souviens pas de qui c'était par contre.

- Tu me la racontes ?

- Ça commence par quelque chose comme... "Il était une fois". Donc, il était une fois un prince qui cherchait désespérément une jeune fille à épouser. Donc son père lui propose d'organiser un bal où il inviterait toutes les filles en âge d'être mariées, comme ça il pourrait choisir efficacement.

- Parce que si tu mets toutes les filles au même endroit, tu n'as pas à faire mille kilomètres pour trouver la bonne. Tu passes de l'une à l'autre en deux secondes.

- C'est ça. Comme le prince est flemmard ou alors pas du tout intéressé par une fille qu'il ait pris le temps de bien connaître, il dit oui. Le papa organise son bal, voilà voilà, toutes les filles sont là. D'ailleurs c'est un peu stupide parce qu'à moins d'avoir une salle de bal de la taille d'un château, comment tu veux faire entrer tous ces gens ? Enfin bref, on s'en moque. Le prince rencontre toutes ces filles mais il n'y en a aucune qui lui plait. Il... Il en voit alors une qu'on ne lui avait présenté. Elle était moins altière que toutes les autres, incroyablement belle -non sans blague- et il en tombe amoureux tout de suite. Ce type est un abruti.

Elle éclata de rire avant de me laisser continuer :

- Donc il lui demande de danser. Elle dit oui, ils dansent toute la nuit ensemble. Mais tout à coup minuit sonne et la fille lui dit qu'elle doit partir. Il essaye de savoir son nom ou de la retenir mais elle est déjà partie. Le lendemain, il envoie ses serviteurs remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver la fille qu'il leur a décrit. Ils passent des mois à lui amener celles qui correspondent à sa description mais aucune n'est la bonne. Tu remarqueras qu'il ne se bouge pas pour aller la chercher lui-même. Donc, plusieurs mois plus tard, un des serviteurs s'arrête dans un village pour se reposer. Il y rencontre une jeune paysanne magnifique qui l'accueille chez elle. Il lui raconte l'histoire du prince et tout à coup, je ne me souviens plus comment, on apprend qu'en fait c'est cette paysanne. Alors le valet la ramène chez le prince, il la reconnaît, se marient et ont plein d'enfants. Et j'ai aussi oublié la moitié de l'histoire. Je dormais presque quand on me l'a racontée.

Ma nouvelle amie éclata de rire :

- Pourtant j'ai trouvé ça bien. C'était drôle. Enfin... _tu_ es drôle.

Je me rendis compte que depuis que nous étions sur le balcon, les beaux discours et les vouvoiements étaient passés à la trappe. Je souris. Nous étions désormais deux personnes normales dans un monde paisible.

Elle se leva et je pris sa main. Elle sourit timidement, baissant le regard vers nos doigts emmêlés. Elle inspira et se blottit contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse. Je lâchai sa main pour enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Ses bras et ses épaules découverts étaient froids à cause de l'air nocturne, je pris sur moi de la réchauffer un peu. Elle rit sans lever la tête :

- C'est drôle comme rencontre en fait...

- Oui...

Je tournai la tête vers la salle de bal, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mon regard fut alors attiré par une vieille connaissance que j'espérais ne jamais revoir : Stephen Linnson, un abruti qui avait été le meilleur ami d'Aaron pendant neuf ans. Quand je les avais rencontrés, Stephen était sur le point de partir pour Londres, où il allait faire des études de Potions. Et ce crétin de la lune avait traité notre ami commun si mal qu'Aaron en avait même pleuré. Ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté sans même plus se regarder. Et je ne l'aimais pas parce qu'il se prenait pour le roi d'Angleterre.

La jolie inconnue regarda dans la même direction que moi et se redressa brusquement :

- Ah tiens il est arrivé.

- Qui ?

- Le pot de colle dont je parlais.

- Qui ? Linnson ?

- Vous vous... Vous vous connaissez ?

- Non, c'est un grand mot. On se déteste.

Elle me fit pivoter de sorte à ce que je la cache :

- Il n'arrête pas de m'inviter de partout depuis un mois. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais c'est presque comme s'il allait se mettre à genoux pour me demander en mariage, d'une minute à l'autre.

- C'est bien son genre ça... Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, on s'enfuit ?

- Par le balcon, dans la nuit, tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- J'en dis que oui !

Elle rit. Je passai un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos et la soulevai du sol. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou. Le balcon n'était pas très haut, contrairement à ce que je pensais en arrivant. Le risque principal était de mal se réceptionner et de se casser une jambe mais j'avais connu de pires chutes. J'étais assez bien entraîné pour ça. Donc je sautai.

La réception fut assez brusque mais rien de grave. Je posai la jeune fille par terre et me redressai avant de l'aider à en faire de même. Elle rit quand elle fut sur ses pieds :

- Et bien, ça c'est ce qui s'appelle déroger à la règle.

- Viens, on va s'éloigner par là.

Je pris sa main et nous courûmes vers les jardins qui menaient à l'entrée du manoir. Le bal n'était qu'un murmure lointain désormais, et cette nuit qui avait commencé dans l'ennui s'était muée en la plus belle soirée que je n'aie jamais vécu. Drôle, en fait... Je ne connaissais pas le nom de cette fille mais j'avais l'impression de pouvoir passer ma vie ainsi.

- Je réfléchissais... lâcha-t-elle tout à coup. Par rapport à l'histoire que tu racontais... C'est possible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'on vient de voir pour la première fois il y a deux secondes ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre je crois... Mon père disait que ces choses-là ne duraient jamais très longtemps, que ce n'étaient que des bêtises.

- Et tu y crois ?

Je plongeai dans ses yeux bleus, en quête de réponse. Pouvait-on aimer une personne que l'on ne connaissait pas ? Pouvait-on tomber amoureux juste grâce à l'impression d'être dans un rêve, dans un paradis terrestre ? Est-ce que je croyais ce que disait mon père ?

- Non.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle en devint encore plus radieuse :

- Moi non plus...

Je regardai le ciel, cherchai l'étoile qu'elle m'avait montrée et en désignai une autre :

- Je choisis celle-là, moi.

- Mais elle est juste à côté de la mienne ! rit-elle

- Comme ça, se sera plus facile pour elles de se retrouver.

Elle comprit, je le vis au regard qu'elle me lança, brillant et si loquace. J'avais toujours crû que c'était rare de trouver quelqu'un qui pense comme moi, qui ressente ce que je ressens, qui soit en harmonie totale permanente avec moi. Ce n'était pas si dur en fait...

- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle

J'approchai mon visage du sien toujours plus près et ouvris la bouche pour répondre..." ***

- Marcus ! hurla quelqu'un en me secouant violemment

- Hein quoi ? fis-je en me redressant brusquement

Je tournai la tête vers mon frère qui me regardait, ahuri :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu t'es endormi les yeux ouverts ou quoi ? Tu n'as même pas remarqué que Stephen et Aaron sont partis, et c'était il y a un quart d'heure.

Je regardai autour de moi. Pas de nuit, pas de manoir, pas de bal, pas de Stephen, pas de Aaron et pot de peinture : j'étais dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, avachi sur un livre.

Vasco attrapa le manuscrit et lut le titre à voix haute :

- Contes de fées ? Euh... Marcus ? Tu te sens bien ?

Je regardai la table devant moi. Elle était toujours là, avec ses amies, elle n'avait pas remarqué le bruit qu'on avait fait, ni même que je l'avais fixée pendant... Un bon moment.

Je ne connaissais pas ni son nom, ni son âge, ni sa maison. Je l'avais juste aidée à prendre des livres avant qu'on retourne chacun à notre table. Et pourtant, pendant le cours laps de temps où on avait été près m'avait paru presque... magique. Mais bien sûr, à l'école de magie il se passe quelque chose de magique, sans blague ! Non, pas magique, merveilleux.

Tout à coup, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires, les rangea dans son sac et annonça à ses amies qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. J'avais une seule chance : soit je la laissais partir et mon rêve éveillé n'aurait jamais lieu de se réaliser, soit je la rattrapais. Je n'avais pas répondu à ma propre question : allais-je remuer ciel et terre moi-même pour retrouver la princesse d'une nuit ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de formuler ma réponse.

Je me levai brusquement, faisant sursauter Vasco. Je ne pris pas le temps de prendre mes affaires et courus vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, sans prendre gare aux gens qui me regardaient comme si j'étais devenu fou. Je me retrouvai dans le couloir, elle était déjà à plusieurs mètres.

- Hé ! la hélai-je en reprenant ma course

Elle se retourna. Dans mon imagination, j'avais reproduit un visage cent fois moins beau et rayonnant que celui qui me faisait face désormais. Je m'arrêtai, ses yeux bleus intrigués posés sur moi.

- Je... haletai-je. Je voulais juste... Euh... Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hannah, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi ?

- Moi c'est Marcus. Je voulais juste savoir si euh... Enfin... Je...

Elle rit, comme tant de fois dans mon rêve éveillé. Je pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration avant de réessayer :

- Je voulais juste savoir si par hasard tu étais libre demain.

Elle cilla rapidement une dizaine de fois, surprise, avant d'esquisser un sourire éclatant :

- Oui bien sûr.

- Et bien si tu l'es, moi aussi.

- Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me proposer de se voir ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Elle rit :

- Dans ce cas, c'est oui.

- Demain, dix heures dans le Hall d'Entrée ?

- Ça marche.

Elle fit un dernier sourire, me fit un signe de main et repartit vers sa salle commune, me laissant planté au milieu du couloir vide. Il y a des choses qui sont justes faites pour arriver, et des personnes qu'on sait reconnaître même si c'est la première fois que nos chemins se croisent. On appelle ça le destin, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'étais pas un prince, elle n'était pas une princesse, mais ceci était un château. Je n'allais pas envoyer tous mes amis chercher des informations sur elle, la fille que j'avais vu l'espace d'une nuit imaginée.

Ça ne sert à rien de remuer ciel et terre, si on sait saisir sa chance au bon moment.

.

.

.

* * *

Tadaaam ! Merci infiniment à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) et à ce week-end pour le chapitre 13 de Torn ;)


End file.
